Where my heart lays
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: Sesshomaru sees Rin die but can he bring her back to life? This is RinSesshomaru angst fic


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha character!)**

**Author Note: I'd like to thank MindIIBody for letting me listen to some songs from her story (Listen with the Heart) which is VERY good story to me! Thanks for letting me listen to the music and here's story that I got the idea from listening to the songs. These lyrics I created don't steal them so in case of questioning what lyrics these come from. Also like to thank MindIIBody for revising my story and Restria for the support in creating this story and hope you all enjoy it.**

**THIS IS Rin/ Sesshomaru FIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRINGS DON'T READ IT! **

**Where our hearts lives tonight where life**

**Began where this heart of mine lives on**

**As the stars shine tonight where my hopes dreams lay tonight **

**But where are you tonight on night like this where the wind plays**

**Our song?**

He fought against in enemy Naraku now that they finally found him, his beautiful silver hair glistened in the sun rays swaying back in forth as he dodged Naraku's tentacles.

"Sesshoumaru!" Came a scream, turning around, he felt her body press against his. Naraku's tentacle hit her straight through her; the place where the tentacle was aiming for was where his heart was supposed to be. It was now stuck to his love's one.

"Rin!" he yelled as he cut the tentacle off her body but the reeking smell of poison had already seeped into her intoxicating rose smell. '_No Rin,'_ he thought traumatized. He held her battered body, that grown to perfection, closer in his arms.

"Rin speak!" he ordered impatiently but saw no response from her. Her once warm chocolaty, innocent eyes now lay closed; his mind thinking of the worst while his heart begged Kami not take her away from him. Sesshomaru looked down to Tenseiga that was by his waist; it didn't pulse, not even once as he looked back at Rin. Her beautiful black midnight hair covered her bruises; her full red lips that were never touched were in small smile. She wore green yukata with red obi now stained by her blood from her fatal wound.

"Rin, I order you to speak to this Sesshoumaru. NOW!" he ordered as he shook her body softly. He heard her whimper and saw her eyes that held love, pain gaze back into his own stoic eyes.

**Where were you tonight as the wind played its song? **

**For us and where my heart leads to yours**

**Where our dreams reach the stars and our love is pure**

**Just let me stay by you one last time before out time is up**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered and felt her eyes grows heavy; every blink of her eyes swayed her into the dark world of sleep. Her eyes were tempted to close forever and were about to until he shook her.

"Rin keep your eyes open and try to hold on until we defeat Naraku! Just few minutes and it'll be over! Don't give up and leave me; you understand?" he ordered and saw her nod her head in response. He quickly dodged Naraku's attacks while Inuyasha blocked the attacks. He quickly took her to a nearby tree where Naraku couldn't see her, leaning her body against it carefully. He next ripped his sleeve off and tied the piece of cloth on her back to stop the profound bleeding.

"Just hold on Rin," he whispered in her ear softly, then kissed her forehead and quickly turned towards Naraku.

Charging at him with Toukijin, he shouted, "Damn you Naraku! You'll pay for hurting for what's mine!"

Naraku on the other hand merely smirked at him, and then watched as Naraku aim his tentacles at Rin once more but Sesshoumaru cut them first. Afterwards he once again charged right at him. Inuyasha was behind him with Kagome on top of Kiara and all three sent their attack at Naraku. Sango help Miroku up and saw Naraku body dissolving inside the three's combined attacks. Kagomes' purifying arrow went threw him at the area scared jewel occupied as Inuyasha's wind scar tore down Narakous' defenses and Sesshoumaru's attack with Toukijin destroyed the remains before Naraku could pull himself back together.

**Just let me stay by you as we reach our dreams**

**Across the stars where dreams and hopes began where our**

**Love reaches the heavens just let me stay with you tonight**

**Like a night like this**

After the long and tiring battle, Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Rin, who smiled softly at him. The only problem is her eyes were closed and her chest was no heaving. _'No Rin,'_ he thought as he rushed towards her side. He shook her gently but no response came, he looked down at Tenseiga but no throbbing pulse came forth from the sword. "Rin wake up…" he whimpered softly and saw her writing on the bark of the tree.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, by the time you read this I'd be gone from this broken shell. I'm sorry my lord, but I couldn't hold on much longer and I saw you defeat Naraku. I hope you have great life milord, and find your special someone. Before I go though, I just wanted you to know, I love you forever with all my heart. Good-bye, my lord, my love. My...Sesshoumaru…till we meet again. Rin"_

Sesshoumaru looked up at his beloved's face; the same face that now shows nothing but small smile on her lips. "No, Rin…come back. Don't you dare _leave_ **me**…please, Love? Don't leave, Rin…please, wake up…my Rin please, for me just **wake** up, **_please_**!" he whimpered pathetically.

His tears fell on his beloved face as he lost his star and only light. He loved her now, holding her hallow body for dear life.

Inuyasha looked at his sadden brother, and felt Kagome squeezed his hand as if telling him she was here, he nodded. The group looked at Sesshoumaru as he whimpered softly while holding Rin and silently hoping she'd wake up. He gently laid her down and stood up, grabbing Tenseiga. He held the sword hoping to see servants of the underworld around but saw nothing; he concentrated harder looking for the Oni but he didn't see anything. He slashed Rin with Tensiga over and over but she wouldn't wake from her eternal sleep. He threw Tenseiga to the ground falling to his knees in front of his Rin. He shook his head ignoring reality as his heart screamed to Kami, cursing Kami for taking her away, and pleading him to let her come back.

**Just let me stay with you tonight my love **

**Where nightmares are gone and happiness is there for us**

**Don't leave me here in the darkness where you are**

**The light of this soul of mine**

**Just tonight let me be there for you **

"Rin, don't leave me!" he hollered the words as they echoed across the lands making all humans and demons cower in pain or fear at hearing the sad cry.

Inuyasha looked at his brother in sympathy understanding the pain in his heart. "No, this is all nightmare…let it be nightmare for me!" he begged to Kami, shaking his head as tears spilled onto the cold battered earth.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry that Rin had to die, brother…I'm truly sorry." Inuyasha spoke to him softy and his brother shake his head trying hard to convince himself it was nightmare and nothing more.

"She can't be dead, not after all I did for her! I love her and the one thing I love is always taken away!" he spoke angrily and sorrowfully. He looked from the ground to his sweet angel, he wants to remember her now and not forget his love for her. He grabbed Tenseiga and put it in his sheath; picking up Rin's body. He touched her cheek; her once warm skin was now as ice and went pale as snow. Her blood covered her kimono covered black and he was still able to smell the miasma in her scent as it intertwines itself with death. The one thing that comforts him now was the pure fact that she still has a piece of her unique flowery smell to her.

**As the night goes on and dreams turn to nightmares **

**Where my love is put to a test and where it ends tonight in this**

**Winter lands where you left time and space leaving your**

**Ashes for the wind to take leaving me in**

**The darkness tonight**

'_She's gone, idiot. Why cry over human? She was weak and nothing but burden to you! Why not rejoice in the fact that she is gone? Forget she existed and leave everything behind don't be like your father or that half-breed brother of yours!_' his youkai counterpart screamed at him angrily, but his heart scream also. '_She's alive, I know she is! She can't be dead this just dream, that's all and when I wake up she'll be smiling at me once more,' _his heart screamed at him with hope, all the while knowing this was not a dream but the cruel reality. He stood up with Rin in his arms and lowered his head in defeat; he felt the dry tears on his face.

"Rin is really gone forever and I couldn't do anything for her. Now this heart of mine will be ice once more, just like before…" he whispered not letting anyone have a glimpse at his face or tears that displayed his weakness.

He looked up at Inuyasha and his mate along with their group, "Don't lose what you got brother and thank you for helping defeat Naraku," spoke Sesshoumaru as a bright white light enveloped both himself and his ward. Soon, he was in the sky flying across the forest, lakes and more. It didn't take long for him to see his family home drawing closer and closer.

**Where my heart dies tonight **

**Without your voice or presence to feel the void in this heart **

**Of mine and where our love once stood**

**Now lays dieing in the old ground where**

**You lay today leaving pain behind you**

He saw Jaken with Ah-Un waiting for them and noticed the sadness mixed in pain in their eyes as they looked at Rin's corpse within his arms. "Lord Sesshoumaru is…Rin, dead? Can't you bring her back, milord?" questioned a hopeful Jaken but saw the pain written in Sesshomaru's eyes answered his fear more than his question.

Ah-Un lowered his heads as its crystal tears fell onto one the green grass. '_No, not Rin. Please not her Kami,_' begged Jaken, but when he looked up at his master his answer would always be the same: Rin was gone. Sesshoumaru walked past the two and entered the mansion; he headed past her room to his. He then made his way to the garden, sliding the doors to the garden open. He braced himself for the sight, seeing the magnificent garden now broke the damn where all his painful memories were held. He walked to the tall Sakura tree where the memories were most clear in his heart. The same place where his body ached most as it recalls the memories; he now stood in front of the old Sakura tree.

"If only I can turn back the clocks of time, just to feel you in my arms once more. And see you alive and awake Rin, just one more time…" he whispered and sat down on the cold grass.

He looked at his angel as she slept on in her deep sleep, never to awake again to see the world. He touched her cheek softly and pulled back as he felt the iciness from her skin. He cleaned the dried blood and tears from her face to reveal beautiful maiden she really was. "My Rin, please come back to me. So I can once more feel you in my arms and to see your smile that same smile that makes my day the fullest. If only this was dream and when I wake up you'd be smiling as cheerful like the everyday, but I know it's not. And you will not be coming back, my love…" he carried off.

He watched the sun set across the western mountain; the light wind shook the Sakuras' petals off its blossoms as they danced in the soft moonlight.Her face glowed beautifully underneath its wondrous light, giving her an angelic appearance that glowed in the night where her figure once stood. He looked to see white Sakura blossom float down besides her and then took notice to the snow that had begun to fall upon them. He swiftly stood and walked down the path that lead back to the mansion. Stopping in front of white rose bush that she loved so much, he laid her on the ground and began to dig in the earth as tears fell in to pit that he have made for her. Carefully picking up her body, he gently laid her into the ground's hole.

He tore of the full bloomed white rose from its bush as snow fell on its perfect petal, and then for last time he looked down to sees his beloved's face for the last time. "I love you, Rin and forever until we meet again, my love." He promised and kissed the rose and let it drop down on her chest where her arms were crossed. He slowly filled the pit with dirt; using most of his efforts to not stop his current action so he can take hold of her body again into his grasp. He slowly stood up looking at his love's grave, grabbing a stone; he wrote on its polished surface.

FOR MY LOVE, WHO WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND HERE

SHE REST…

Rin, Lady of the Western Land.

FOREVER IN MY HEART AND WILL FOREVER BE

MY HONORABLE MATE UNTIL WE MEET

AGAIN.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood and faced the tomb where she is to rests forever, but he will wait until she will come back. He will wait thousands of years if need be just to see her face once more and feel her in his arms again. Until they met again is when the story really ends. And until then, the story won't finish and will continue on till their love is found and tied together. He disappeared then, never to be seen in that place again. Leaving no trace of life of him anywhere, only his name and legend left him an identity while his love remained a secret until she returned to him again.

**Where the moonshines across this path I walk is where I am where I'll always be forever until I see you again till then good-bye my love until we **

**Meet again under the moon light where secret are kept hidden never to be **

**Discovered **

**The End**

**(Well hope you like it and if you want sequel to this story just review and I'll think about it and also thanks to MindIIBody for helping me revise and Restria for helping me out too!) **

**Secret Angel Forever 21**


End file.
